charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyra
Kyra (referred to as simply "The Seer" in Demonic circles) was a Seer who could do exactly that, see the future. Her powers make her a target for many other demons especially when she wants to sell them out to the Charmed Ones. Prior to that, however, she can be seen helping Leo Wyatt see that his face was tied to a threat on his son ("Cheaper By The Coven") and revealing to a half-demon named Sirk that his last human blood relative was an unborn child. ("Styx Feet Under") History Betraying the Underworld Conditioned to believe that as a demon she couldn't have feelings, or at the very least was not supposed to have feelings, she quickly became disenchanted with her life as a Seer. Thus, she became good, betraying the Underworld as soon as she landed the information that would give her the chance. Utopia She made a deal with the Charmed Ones to make her human in exchange for information and also a look at the "Utopia" that the Avatars were planning to orchestrate, eventually gaining a bond with and passing on her vision of this future to Phoebe Halliwell through the two linking hands {with Phoebe able to revisit the vision at will, afterwards}. She was killed by the powerful demon Zankou, because he was afraid of what she might tell the sisters, and for her betrayal. ("Witchness Protection") Humanity Spell This spell was written by Phoebe to transform Kyra into a human, it was to be used by the sisters, along with the powers of the Elders; it was written in a deleted scene which never aired on television but was seen in a featurette on a behind-the-scenes look at Witchness Protection. :The Power of Three now acts as One, :To make this Demon come Undone. :We Vanish the powers and evil of She, :Now Bless her with Humanity. Notes * Kyra had different methods of seeing the future than the original featured Seer; see pictures below. * Kyra's appearance marks the first time it is said that a full bred demon can be transformed into a human; in past episodes it was said there are power stripping potions but it wasn't clarified as to whether or not stripping powers makes a full bred demon fully human or just removes their power. * If made human however, Kyra states she would not have a soul but didn't have a problem with that. ** Though, considering the later-appearing Drake dè Mon is able to turn human and retain both his powers and a soul through the help of Cole Turner and a sorcerer (albeit with only a year to live under the terms of this), this suggests that the Elders specifically simply cannot, don't know how to, or are unwilling to do this, and that she knows no other options. ** Ironically, Cole, a manticore baby, Kyra, and Drake, in that order, are the only four demons who the Charmed Ones have known to at some point truly be on the side of good. * It is hinted in Witchness Protection that Kyra and the demon Zankou had a relationship. Trivia * Charisma Carpenter who portrayed Kyra is best known for her award-winning role as Cordelia Chase, a character in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel who eventually obtains a gift of clairvoyance similar to Kyra's. Both characters proceed to eventually die as well as pass on a crucial vision to a friend within the same day. In Kyra's case it was the vision of Utopia to Phoebe, in Cordelia's case, it was a vision of how Angel was to defeat his final enemies passed to him through a kiss. Gallery Kyra's Appearnces Image:KyraFirst.jpg|Our first encounter with Kyra Image:KyraCrystalBall.jpg|Kyra's portal to seeing the future kyra shimmering.jpg|Kyra shimmering Image:KyraAttic.jpg|Kyra in Halliwell's attic Image:Kyrabook.jpg|Kyra surprised to see the famed Book of Shadows, which is opened to the Trok Demon Image:Kyrashoc.jpg|She's shocked by the Book's protection ability Image:Kyrahide.jpg|Kyra hides from sisters behind Leo Image:KyraPI.jpg|Enjoying looking at pictures of Piper and Leo and their happiness FadingandShimmering.jpg|Kyra and Phoebe fade into Golden Gate Park Image:KyraPsych.jpg|Kyra loves our world and dances Image:Kyrapsych2.jpg|Kyra in psych ward with Phoebe Image:KyraUtopia.jpg|Kyra wants to share vision of Utopia with Phoebe Image:KyraUtopia1.jpg|Kyra sharing her vision with Phoebe Image:KyraVision.jpg|Phoebe in Kyra's Vision Image:KyraZank.jpg|Zankou destroying Kyra in premonition Image:KyraZank1.jpg|Kyra being destroyed by Zankou in Phoebe's premonition Image:KyraDress.jpg|Kyra in Phoebe's dress before being attacked Image:KyraZank0.jpg|Kyra in Zankou's deadly grip Image:KyraZank3.jpg|Zankou strangles Kyra Image:KyraZank4.jpg|Zankou's destructive power Image:KyraZank5.jpg|Kyra is attacked Image:KyraZank6.jpg|Kyra in destruction swarm Image:KyraVanq.jpg|Kyra vanquished by Zankou Promotional Pictures Image:43199_Charisma_Carpenter__Charmed_Photoshoot_9872_122_423lo.jpg Image:43239_Charisma_Carpenter__Charmed_Photoshoot_9876_122_567lo.jpg Image:43244_Charisma_Carpenter__Charmed_Photoshoot_9877_122_313lo.jpg Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Good demons Category:Recurring characters Category:Innocents Lost Category:Killed/Vanquished by Zankou Category:Killed/Vanquished by Zankou Category:Season 7 Category:Deceased Category:Demonic Allies Category:Friends of the Halliwell Sisters